


Cursed Be

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Darkfic, M/M, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> After an attack off-world, Daniel changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Be

**Author's Note:**

>  Set during season 3, not long after The Devil You Know.

  
_What is this that stands before me?_   
_Figure in black which points at me_   
_Turn around quick, and start to run_   
_Find out I'm the chosen one_   


  


* * *

  


The sudden attack of vertigo nearly sent Daniel to the floor and he held his head, dread filling him. The attack had been swift, alarming, and he kept telling himself that he was only wounded. But he could feel that something else was happening and while instinct told him what it was, fear and logic combined to reject it.

Heat, more intense than any fever, abruptly shot through his body and every nerve ending screamed from the onslaught. Overwhelmed, Daniel fell to his knees, the material of his trousers soaking up the blood that spread across the temple floor. The feel of it, warm and disturbingly comforting, slammed home the reality of his situation.

His senses sharpened, becoming hot-wired to the scent of blood that oozed from his attacker. His _sire_. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut at the thought as he reached up to feel the wound at his throat, made by fangs shaped like a viper's. The matted blood was sticky and hot and his stomach lurched. He looked down at the pale, grey-skinned humanoid lying dead before him with his combat knife buried in its throat and with an abrupt revulsion, Daniel turned away and threw up. 

His head swam, pulse hammering away at his temples, and slowly, the nausea vanished and was replaced by an undefined desire. He turned back and looked down at the creature, confused by the pull within him. Reaching over, Daniel drew his middle finger across the surface of the red liquid pooling around the hilt of his knife. A shiver ran through him and without thinking, he brought his finger to his mouth to taste the thick, salty-sweet fluid. The moment it hit his tongue, Daniel's eyes half-lidded with pleasure as fresh urges were awakened. Dipping his finger again, he sucked it clean and when he reached once more for the viscuous, beautiful blood, he suddenly realized what the hell he was doing. 

With a horrified gasp, he shot up and backpedaled, boots slipping in the blood. He fell on his ass with an abrupt thump as new knowledge flooded his mind, informing him of the _real_ reason his pleasure had turned to disgust: The blood he'd tasted was no longer alive. It was cold and dead and would no longer spurt, like hot come from an explosive orgasm. 

He pushed back, crabbing away from the body, the blood, refusing to recognize the grumbling in his stomach. 

_What have I become?_

A sound in the distance forced Daniel to spin around and get to his knees. His body vibrated with tension as sounds came to him in amazingly sharp detail. His mouth began to water. There was _fresh_ blood out there. He knew it, hated it, wanted it. 

Getting to his feet, Daniel took a step in the direction he needed to go, but was suddenly seized with searing, wrenching pain. He covered his mouth and jaw and doubled over, breathing rapidly through his nose, trying to dull the pain. 

Something else was happening now and he groaned through the worst pain he'd ever felt. But before he could think up a way to combat it, it vanished. And he _knew_. The transformation was complete.

Daniel licked over his front teeth and gums, feeling a strange heat thrumming through them as if he'd just been to the dentist. He tasted miniscule remnants of blood and the deep hunger he'd been trying to dismiss began to grow. His limbs ached with need and he dropped to his knees again, moaning and shaking his head.

"God help me."

He was craving blood, but it wasn't the only thing. He wanted to hunt, to sink his teeth into his prey, to feel their fear give way to his control, to be pleased by what he gave them. The sound he'd heard increased and Daniel felt the presence of a warm-blooded person coming closer. He got to his feet and zeroed in through the darkness with new eyes, pupils large and black, swallowing the blue. He saw the green uniform, beautiful against the darkness of the abandoned temple, and desire filled him. He took a step, then another, and caught sight of short, silver-peppered hair.

Jack. The need for blood was swiftly overruled by another desire that slammed through his body like an iron spike. Lust. To kiss and bite and thrust. Ceaselessly. Everywhere. But memories intruded, reminding him that despite what had happened, he was still _who_ he was, if not _what_ he was. He'd have to maintain his control, keep from revealing himself no matter how much his needs threatened to overpower him. Patience, he ordered himself sternly. Patience. Or this would all end very quickly, likely with his death. Or worse, as some freak for the NID to study and use.

Caution was paramount and something of an idea rumbled inside and new instincts agreed with it. There was something to be said for the _thrill_ of the hunt, it said. Daniel had never really understood that till now, and a smile slowly spread across his face as he stared at Jack and contemplated stalking methods.

Should it be slow and rapturous? Or quick and overpowering, with hard and painful thrusts invading the flesh? Both had merit, he thought. Turning away, he moved over and retrieved his knife from the throat of his sire, watching with fascination as the blood slid from the cold steel. Wiping the remainder against his trouser leg, Daniel turned away and cautiously approached his friend and team leader while images of blood and sex rushed over his mind.

"Stop where you are," Jack warned, raising the P90 just before the light filtering in from behind him revealed Daniel from the shadows. "Daniel, what the hell..."

As Jack rushed forward, Daniel realized just how much blood stained his clothes, his skin. His wound had long since stopped bleeding, but the caked blood on his neck was vivid and stark; smears of it painted his jaw and the side of his face and Daniel knew he must look a sight. He could hardly blame Jack for overreacting but the man was touching him and he couldn't allow that.

"I'm fine," he said, brushing off his leader's searching hands. What if Jack's touch triggered an uncensored need to kill? Whatever he was now, Daniel had no intention of finding out. Not yet. Better to be at home, where he could control his environment more easily. Pretending to be shaken up by the attack, he stepped away and palmed the bite on his neck. "Something attacked me."

With wide eyes and a look Daniel recognized as Jack's protective side, his friend started to run past him to investigate. But Daniel couldn't allow that, either. He grabbed Jack's arm, betraying a bit of his new-found strength, and Jack stared at him in surprise. Quickly covering, Daniel let him go, shaking his hand with pretended shock. "Sorry," he said, then waved into the blackness. "I took care of it. Him. Whatever. Nothing else is around." 

"It?" Jack asked, brow raised. 

He never missed anything, did he, Daniel thought. "It was a humanoid, but what else he was, I have no goddamn idea. He actually _bit_ me." 

"What!" Jack asked, eyes moving to the spot Daniel still covered with his hand. "Let me see. How badly are you bleeding?" 

"It was a shallow bite," he said, removing his hand so Jack could look but not touch. "And it's no longer bleeding, so as I said, I'm fine." 

The wound was shallow _now_ , anyway. Daniel could actually feel it closing, and he'd have to remember to re-open it with something before going back through the gate, otherwise Janet would know something was wrong. With a surge of regret, Daniel also knew that something would have to be done about his CMO. She was much too damn inquisitive. He began to devise a way to get her alone, where she could be easily manipulated, and with an intensity that surprised him, he felt his cock twitch at the idea of banging into her while he cut his teeth on her flesh, drinking in soothing, hot-- 

"Daniel?" Jack asked. 

"What?" Daniel asked, then realized that Jack had been talking to him. "Sorry. Must be the attack. I'm not feeling so well." 

"Alright," Jack said. "We're outta here." 

As they made for the exit, Daniel felt anger rising and with a jolt of revelation, he realized it wasn't his own, but Jack's. "You can't seriously be mad at me." 

"I'm not, Daniel. I'm mad at myself." 

"Why? You couldn't have seen this coming!" 

Jack ignored him as they approached Sam and Teal'c outside the building and deciding to take advantage of it, Daniel held back, pretending to drink from his canteen. Retrieving his small penknife, he used the cover of his drinking to stab himself twice, wincing as his wounds re-opened. When the fresh scent of blood hit his nose, making his cock swell with interest, Daniel started to wonder why he'd thought what had just happened to him was a bad thing.

  


**. . .**

  


After returning to base, Daniel was hit with one surprise after another and he didn't know whether or not to laugh or get pissed. For the first time since he'd arrived at the SGC, things were aligning themselves in his favor. The mission briefing had been blessedly short and no one had questioned what he'd seen when he'd given his report, not even the General. Daniel couldn't help but think the universe had a sick sense of humor.

No one even suspected that anything was _wrong_ with him, despite the fact that Daniel couldn't keep from hiding the signs. He had been unusually quiet since returning home, yet where he'd once replied to stupid questions with calm patience, he was now snapping his answers. Janet hadn't seemed bothered by it during his medical examination, which was unnerving, and weirder still, she hadn't questioned the obvious healing of his wound, even though he'd deliberately re-opened it. 

The spooky part was Jack. Where he once would have told Daniel to shake it off and ignore what had happened, he now blamed his behavior on the attack. He couldn't have been more polite and attentive, which was aggravating, and he also couldn't have been more accurate in his assessment. The irony of that had Daniel resisting the hysterical urge to giggle. 

Thankful to be alone finally, Daniel looked around the infirmary room and focused his thoughts on the bizarre state of ignorance around him. Whatever it was that had caused people to actively ignore his behavior, Daniel didn't know, but he should probably figure it out... and exploit it. 

Waiting for Janet to return with antibiotics he didn't need, he nervously tapped his fingers on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do with himself once he was actually home. He knew what he _should_ do, of course, which contradicted what he _wanted_ to do, but as the minutes passed and his patience grew thin, Daniel began to favor the latter. He was favoring it so much, in fact, that he was about to leave. As he stood up from the bed he'd been sitting on, he heard a throat clear and turned toward the sound. Standing in the frame of the door was Major Coburn, current leader of SG-2. 

"How're you doing, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel tried to remember his first name as he took in the handsome face, then lowered his gaze to the muscular chest stretching his t-shirt. As he approached, he eyed Major Coburn very deliberately, opening himself to his instincts. A moment later, Daniel felt his desire rise as he received yet another example of things going his way. Major Coburn was interested... even if he wasn't aware of it yet. A tiny smile crept at his lips at the thought of giving the Major an education the likes of which he'd never imagined.

"I'm fine, Major, how're you doing?" With a backward glance at the empty room, Daniel walked past him, hoping he'd follow. He did.

"General Hammond asked if I could give you a lift home."

Daniel stopped in the middle of the corridor and stared at the man. "What?" he asked, pretending surprise. This had actually been something he'd been expecting.

Major Coburn gave him an indulgent, conspiratorial wink. "You know how they are with the team members, Doctor Jackson. They baby us to death."

Daniel grinned, trying to keep the feral expression from his eyes. "If you're gonna play babysitter, then call me Daniel."

Coburn smiled back and clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Jason." 

Daniel nodded. "Jason."

They began walking again, heading for the elevator, and Jason added, "I've got to stop by the locker room and get changed. Only take a couple of minutes."

Yes it will, Daniel thought, then sternly reminded himself that those minutes were to be used at home, not in the locker room.

It seemed to take forever, having to wait, but Daniel used the time to his advantage, indulging himself as the man changed clothes in front of him. He indulged himself again on the ride home, taking deep breaths to smell the musk coming from under Jason's arms. By the time they reached Daniel's apartment, he was half-hard. 

"You wanna come in, have a beer?" Daniel asked, getting out of the car. 

"Word is you don't drink beer," Jason said, staying put.

Daniel could sense the indecision but he was not prepared to accept a refusal. "Heard that already, did you?" he said with a grin.

"Place like the SGC? Oh yeah." 

"Well, I keep some in the fridge for Jack whenever he comes over. So, up for it?" When Jason still seemed reluctant, Daniel gave a nod toward his loft upstairs, then deliberately said, "C'mon, Jason. I won't bite... unless you want me to."

He turned away and took a few steps before looking back. Jason wore an expression of stunned surprise, but his eager body was already out of his car. Coming toward him, Daniel sensed the rush of adrenaline and the thrillseeker's love of risk. Yes, he thought. Jason would be perfectly suited as his first.

Inside the apartment, Daniel left Jason to grab himself a beer and look around while he went to the bedroom to change. It wasn't something he would have done normally, but the desire to play the game of seduction was strong. Picking a particular pair of cut-offs that Janet had once told him set off his crotch as well as his ass, Daniel slipped on a white tank with them, knowing that part of the seduction was giving Jason the chance to guess at what lay underneath. His clothes even matched Jason's to a point; jeans and tank top. But Daniel would go barefoot because there was something inherently intimate about bare feet.

All he had to do now was contain his hunger, to stretch things out as long as possible. He paused before leaving the bedroom as it suddenly dawned on him that he actually needed sex as well as blood. Why? Was it the 'old Daniel' who was insisting that he do it that way? Maybe. But it seemed to him that hunting without another purpose in mind felt too... ordinary.

Jason was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, beer in hand, ankles crossed, when Daniel came in. "Nice place, homey," Jason was saying, but Daniel saw the man's eyes go first to his feet, then to his crotch. Daniel hid his smile by turning away to the fridge to grab some ice tea.

"Thanks. I don't normally like top level apartments, but this one seems to suit me okay."

Jason nodded at the balcony off the living room. "Just don't do any bungee jumping off that."

Daniel grinned at him, pleased by the display of off-handed protectiveness, even though Jason had no idea it wasn't necessary. "Don't worry. I have other... interests." At the rise of Jason's brow, he stepped closer and extended his arm, brushing the glass, now sweating from the ice, over one of Jason's nipples. Jason stilled and slowly looked down, watching as his nipple hardened and the cotton of his shirt darkened from the moisture. When he looked up, the desire was blatant in the pupils of his eyes and Daniel deliberately pressed the glass more firmly against Jason's chest.

Jason bit his lip and inhaled sharply, pulling Daniel's hand away. The action sloshed some of the ice tea onto Jason's hand, but instead of letting Jason wipe it off, Daniel caught his wrist and brought it to his mouth. With a very deliberate look in Jason's eyes, Daniel licked over the back of the thumb and forefinger, watching with triumph as Jason's cheeks flushed with pink. "I didn't ask you in _just_ to share a drink, Jason."

"I'm getting that."

With the air of an overt tease, he let his hand go and asked, "Should I back off?" even though he knew Jason would say no.

Jason didn't bother wiping off his hand, but instead, took a drink from his beer bottle in a way that made Daniel's cock twitch: just a peek of his tongue, lips open just a bit too wide around the mouth of the bottle. He swallowed and Daniel followed the progress, then let his gaze travel further down. A slight smile curved his lips when he looked back up to meet Jason's eyes, letting him know the appraisal had been a good one.

Just when he thought up a plan for slow sexual torture, a hunger rose in Daniel so powerful it nearly nauseated him. Taking a step back, he swallowed, hating that he couldn't hide the feeling, and Jason immediately misread him. His eyes widened and he set the bottle down on the counter before reaching for Daniel, arm firmly around his waist to keep him steady.

"You okay?"

Daniel laughed, knowing Jason would take it for embarrassment, but there was no time for further games. The hunger was rising in him and he had to act sooner than he'd planned. He brought a hand to Jason's jeans, and two fingers had them open, the zipper going down. Jason's eyes widened even more, his hand covering Daniel's.

"Going a little fast, aren't we?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so," Daniel replied as his teeth lengthened beyond his control. The look on Jason's face was a mixture of fascination and fright and Daniel consumed it with relish as he reached inside to take Jason in hand. Stroking firm and quick, giving him no chance to think or act, he felt Jason's legs wobble against his own. "I love you," he whispered soothingly, hypnotically, and grasped the back of Jason's neck. "Drop your pants, Jason." His new lover's eyes half-lidded as his hands shoved down the jeans and briefs, kicking them off with his shoes. 

Swooping in for a passionate kiss, Daniel maneuvered Jason backward and pushed him to sit on the kitchen table, legs spreading open. Biting over his chin, Daniel purred, "Give yourself to me," while his hand increased its tempo. Jason shook his head, but placed his hands under his knees anyway, lifting and presenting access. As Daniel slid his straining cock into him, he could hear the pulse of blood pounding from both their cocks, could hear the rapid beat of Jason's heart. He matched it with thrust after thrust, watching with feral glee as Jason stared back at him with a mixture of lust and fear. When he leaned in, the jugular pulsed with welcome and all of Daniel's senses overloaded as he sank his teeth into muscle and growled hungrily as the first hot spurts of blood hit the back of his mouth.

  


**. . .**

  


On the way to his office the next morning, Daniel passed Jason in the corridor, receiving a pleased onceover. He'd had been wondering what Jason would do once he'd come back to himself and remembered, and now, he knew. Reaching his office and closing the door, Daniel let out a short laugh. Did Jason have amnesia, or just a secret fetish for vampires? Daniel wondered the same thing about the men he'd taken after Jason had left. He had thought that Jason would have been enough and so he hadn't been prepared for the unquenchable thirst for blood and pleasure that Jason had released in him.

Returning home at 5 a.m., Daniel hadn't been able to sleep. What affect would this have on him? Even now, he wasn't tired. In fact, residual hunger lurked inside and he wondered if he would always feel like this or was he was just adapting to his new... life? With a sigh, Daniel sat down at his desk but had no chance to consider the day ahead when the door opened and Jack came in, waving a folder at him.

"Where've you been?"

"What?" Daniel asked, momentarily confused. Then he remembered. Glancing at his watch, he realized he'd missed the 0900 briefing. He'd completely spaced off over four hours. What the hell? "Sorry, but I had a flat this morning and my cell hadn't been charged." He made a show of looking tired and worn out, running his hands through his hair. "The General mad?"

"Annoyed," Jack said, frowning as he walked up. He reached over and rubbed Daniel's shoulder. "You okay? You act like you haven't had any sleep."

Playing it up, Daniel gave Jack a heavy sigh. "Dark circles showing?"

"No, but... you just seem on edge."

Daniel tried not to be surprised that Jack had noticed, but he was. He knew one thing for certain. Jack would jump to the conclusion that he'd been having nightmares about Shau're again; Daniel would let him think that. "Just not sleeping."

"Why don't you come over tonight? Mission's tomorrow, so you could stay over."

Daniel pretended to think about it. But deep inside, plans were rearranging. Jack's touch had made him hard and it was all he could do to keep from laying the man out over his desk and having him for breakfast.

"Okay, sure. What's on the menu?" He somehow managed to keep from laughing at the pun.

"Pizza?" Jack offered.

"Sounds great." Liberally sprinkled with Jack, Daniel thought as he stood up and took the folder from him, keeping his eyes averted. "Maybe a few games, unless there's something's on TV you're dying to watch."

"They're having a marathon of vampire movies. I seem to remember you liking vampire movies," Jack grinned as he turned and left the room.

Unable to keep from laughing, Daniel hurried to close the door, then slapped his hand over his mouth. This was too damn much. The coincidence of it, and the way people around him practically did what he told them. When the hysteria subsided and Daniel felt himself calming down, the one thought he had was of the upcoming evening. 

He'd be alone with Jack. Images began to coalesce in his mind; stark, pornographic, wonderfully maddening images. Jack tied to the bed, the kitchen table, the deck outside. Naked, legs wide apart, cock hard and leaking. And Jack's voice, screaming at him to be allowed to come. The fantasy was so powerful that Daniel felt pre-come wet his briefs and for a moment, thoughts of Jack left him as he felt the presence of warm bodies passing in the hall. 

Daniel groaned and headed straight to his office bathroom and shut the door. Opening his trousers and pulling out his cock, he stroked himself with crude need, attempting to dampen the flood of lust that filled him and threatened to make him act foolishly. Just the mere thought of having Jack had brought this on, and he laughed at his own frustration. 

Jack. Always Jack. The desire held behind bars, repressed and left hungry. And now, after being compromised and turned into something else, he was going to have what he'd always wanted. 

"Ya gotta love the irony," he giggled, quickening his hand, tightening his fist. "It's going to be one hell of a wake up call for you, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

One hand braced against the wall by the toilet, he bucked his hips and imagined his hand was Jack's mouth. He was almost there, almost, and just as he felt his balls draw up tight, someone's voice shattered his moment. 

Anger filled him and he swung round, hissing, fangs lengthening. "Who is it?" he yelled, ready to grab whoever it was if they didn't disappear. 

_"Lieutenant Simmons, Doctor. I just picked up my uniforms and Sergeant Masters asked me to drop off yours."_

Daniel's anger quickly faded, as did his restriction for hunting on base. Graham would pay for the interruption, and pay quite well. Daniel opened the door enough to stick his head out and saw the young lieutenant standing there with four sets of Daniel's fatigues and a set of his own Class As. Out of sight, he tugged at his erection painfully and produced the expected groan of pain. "Could you set them on the couch, Graham?"

"Something wrong?" Graham asked with prompt concern, answering Daniel's wish.

"Yeah, pulled a groin muscle," Daniel said, trying not to succumb to more of that hysterical laughter. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Graham asked, approaching the bathroom door.

Like a lamb to the slaughter, Daniel thought wickedly as he stepped behind the door and opened it, allowing Graham to come inside. Once in, Daniel shut the door and watched the man's face as he caught sight of his pants around his ankles, his very healthy erection, and Daniel's hand still around the base.

"What?" Graham began, blushing to the roots of his hair. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see this but..." Daniel said, pretending to be embarrassed. 

"I didn't mean to look," Graham said, blushing even more as he turned around, hands nervously rubbing sweat on his thighs.

"I didn't mind," Daniel said as he grabbed the lieutenant and pulled him backward, one arm across his chest, pinning him, while his free hand ripped open the man's trousers. 

"What the hell--" Graham yelled, but Daniel put a stop to that, too.

"Shhhhh," he said, fingers forming a fist around Graham's cock, pulling firmly. "Shhhhhh. I need you, Graham. You have no idea how much." 

Graham gasped and tried to pull his hand away, but his effort was weak, minimal, and he ended up moving in time with Daniel's hand. Taking advantage, Daniel licked at the side of his neck. "You taste so good," he breathed, then latched onto the pulse point and sucked. Between that and the stroking of his hand, Daniel waited until Graham was on the edge of orgasm. When his panting began to rise in pitch, Daniel murmured, "Perfect," and struck, fangs slicing through skin and muscle.

Graham sucked in a breath and grabbed at the arm across his chest, but Daniel made sure his objection died with a few good twists of his hand. The young lieutenant panted faster and surrendered, giving over control as he thrust his cock ceaselessly through Daniel's fist. The rush of blood into his mouth let Daniel know when it was time, and just as Graham began to shake with orgasm, Daniel let go of his cock and grabbed his own, positioning it against his ass. 

Graham tightened the hold on his arm, moaning, "Not... here..." but he opened to Daniel nonetheless. Before long, Daniel had him squirming and jerking, coming so beautifully, so easily. Pounding against him, slapping skin on skin, Daniel let go and pumped his release into him, and once more, the combination of blood and semen filled his nostrils and threatened to overwhelm him as it had with Jason.

He let the minutes pass, and slowly, he cleaned them both up, allowing Graham to leave _without_ having a glazed look in his eyes. Only after he left did Daniel realize that it wasn't the shock of the attack, the loss of blood, or the sex that had his partners dazed. It had been his voice. It was then that Daniel remembered the hypnotic lull of the alien. 

He'd passed on the ability. But he hadn't passed on the need for sex. Thankfully there hadn't been any of that particular drive from the alien, but what made Daniel crave it so? Was it just part of his human physiology? Or was it just... him? Daniel had no answer. He only knew that he wasn't just seducing his victims, but casting some sort of spell over them. _Like nishta_ , his mind whispered darkly.

Two days ago, the thought of manipulating anyone like that would have turned his stomach, but it seemed to have abandoned him along with the vomiting on that planet. Two days ago, he was someone else. Today, Daniel smiled with the giddy pleasure of having something dangerous and forbidden, and he felt no guilt whatsoever.

  


**. . .**

  


Jack had told him to show up at 7:30, but Daniel knew he'd be late. He was apprehensive and nervous. He needed this to go right, and it was why he changed his clothes to something that would make Jack see him differently: black jeans and white tank top, the sort he wore in the gym, and the sort Jack had never seen him wear outside of it. Plus the jeans flattered his ass. 

As he put on his tennis shoes, Daniel thought about what he planned to do and all the special care he was taking. He didn't _have_ to do any of this, of course. He could easily seduce Jack without dressing for the occasion but Daniel needed him clear-headed, to know what he was, and accept him. But Daniel was no fool. There would have to be _some_ seduction, but Jack mattered to him and one way or another, Daniel would get him. _Not_ as a wolf to lamb, but as something a lot more satisfying. Wolf to wolf.

  


**. .**

  


Daniel smiled as he returned from refilling his drink. Jack's eyes were on him constantly and had been since he'd walked through the door.

 _"That's a different look for you, isn't it?"_ Jack had asked.

 _"Complaints?"_ Daniel had shot back.

No, no complaints, Jack had told him. Just long stares. They were currently playing chess and Daniel had devised an unusual, and quite advantageous, method in playing the game. For the last half an hour, he'd moved his pieces with an erotically charged slowness, brushing Jack's pieces like a caress before taking them as captures. Jack hadn't said a word yet, but it was only a matter of time.

When Daniel went for Jack's second knight, Jack grabbed his wrist just as he touched his piece with his queen. "What're you doing?"

Daniel looked into his eyes, his gaze steady and meaningful. "Taking your knight."

"Yes, but that's not my point. What are you _doing_?"

Okay, Daniel, careful now. No unnatural manipulation. "Seducing you," he said finally. Jack blinked at him... and didn't let go.

"Excuse me?"

Daniel gently dropped his queen and turned his hand over, returning the grip by wrapping his fingers around Jack's wrist. "I've wanted to for a long time. You had to know that."

"Not a fucking clue, Daniel," Jack shook his head, disbelief on his face, but Daniel could also see that his news wasn't exactly unwelcome.

"Now you know," Daniel told him, then gently pulled at Jack's wrist, bringing him toward him. It would force Jack to either pull away or lean forward.

"Daniel--" he began, resisting slightly.

Daniel figured it was habit, something ingrained from Jack's years in the Air Force. But it was time to tell the Air Force to go fuck itself. "Tell me no then," he whispered before leaning forward to capture Jack's mouth in a soft but insistent kiss.

His lips were warm, soft, yielding. Everything Daniel thought they would be. And to his surprised delight, Jack wasn't pulling away. His hand came up to cup the back of Daniel's head and just as Jack opened his mouth, Daniel forced himself to pull back and stop. Surprise and confusion was written all over Jack's face as Daniel stood up, upending chess pieces everywhere. He took Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon," he whispered, eyes locked on his as he walked backwards across the living room and up the short stairs to the hallway. Elation filled him as Jack went with him, though there was a _slight_ bit of resistance. Daniel had a feeling that it had more to do with Jack wanting to be in charge than of any notion of saying no. Sorry, Jack. Not this time. 

Inside the bedroom, Daniel let him go and began to undress, pulling off his shirt and toeing off his shoes.

"Daniel, this shouldn't..." Jack began, but stopped when Daniel shook his head and pointedly opened his jeans as he stepped up to him. 

Jack looked down, catching a glimpse of silky auburn hair that formed a line to his half-hard cock. A second later, he saw it all as Daniel shoved his jeans and briefs down over his hips and let them drop. Kicking them out of the way, he began to unbutton Jack's shirt, waiting for the man to panic and stop him.

Jack didn't. Instead, he leaned in swiftly and kissed him while Daniel helped him in removing his clothes. His kisses grew more passionate as they stumbled back to the bed, but when Daniel rolled them over and lay on top, knees insistently pushing Jack's legs apart, his lover's eyes opened wide.

 _There_ came the panic.

"Not used to being the bottom?" Daniel teased, knowing damn well from Jack's actions that he was no virgin.

"Not really," Jack breathed.

"I need to feel you, be in you," Daniel whispered, kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around him and thrust against him, winding Jack up until he was panting and desperately returning the thrusts. Breaking off, Daniel looked down, loving the look Jack presented him. Mussed, flushed, alive with desire, with blood pumping hot and ready.

Daniel could feel it calling to him; Jack's body was hard and vital, the arteries pulsing invitingly, beckoning Daniel to take his fill. But first, he needed the appetizer, the taste of Jack to whet his need. With hard, sucking kisses, he made his way down Jack's body, making him shudder and wince from the painful pleasure he inflicted. Taking his cock into his mouth, he groaned around it with succulent pleasure, as one would eating fine steak. Moving past, he spread Jack's thighs apart, raising his ass off the bed to lick and suck at his balls before diving into his ass.

"Oh shit!" Jack hissed, hips rocking upward for more as Daniel tortured him deliciously with his tongue.

"Getting you ready," Daniel breathed, and indulged himself on the spicy scent and taste for a few more minutes until he had Jack thrashing, hands pulling at him to stop.

"Need you, please," came the softest plea, and with a smug, self-satisfied smile, Daniel bit and kissed his way back up Jack's body, one hand on his cock. "Lube?"

"Drawer," Jack replied.

Daniel found a small bottle of olive oil. _Extra Virgin_. He grinned mischievously. "How apt," he chuckled.

"What?" Jack asked, his attention too rapt on Daniel's body, on his cock, to have paid any heed to the warning in Daniel's voice.

"Nothing," Daniel said as he drizzled oil over his own cock and Jack's balls, letting it flow down to his ass. It was extra slick and made a voluptuous feel as he slid the shaft between Jack's cheeks. "Nice."

"Yes," Jack replied, hands caressing Daniel's chest, his throat, his face. He stuck a thumb into Daniel's mouth and groaned when Daniel sucked greedily. "God, that tongue of yours is good at everything, isn't it?"

"You'll soon find out," Daniel told him quietly as he rubbed oil over Jack's chest, watching him squirm and arch under his touch. "I need you," he whispered, the words an unknown warning as he lifted Jack's legs over his arms and spread his knees for balance. Pushing against the hole, he watched Jack's face as he breached him. The grimace from the burn he felt only spurred Daniel on, not caring in the least if it hurt. He wanted it to. "Yes," he whispered as Jack groaned beneath him. "Take me in, Jack. Feel me."

"Daniel, oh god," Jack gasped, breathing harshly through his nose as Daniel began to thrust.

"So beautiful, so hot," Daniel purred, eyes half-lidding at the tremendous heat that surrounded his cock. He varied his thrusts from long to short, from side to side, circling his hips at odd angles, brushing Jack's gland every once in a while before running over it with precision strokes.

One such angled thrust had Jack tossing his head back, panting heavily. His throat exposed, artery pulsing at him like a beacon, Daniel could no longer hold back. He'd waited long enough and simply fucking Jack was not what he'd groomed his patience for. Grabbing his lover's hips and holding him, Daniel distracted him with nicely angled thrust of his cock and was rewarded with a growl of appreciation that made him smile in triumph.

"God, yes!" Jack hissed, grabbing Daniel's face as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "Fuck me."

Daniel bent, kissing him, tonguing his teeth, his lips, before seizing his tongue for battle, sucking on it in victory when he'd won. Breaking away, he nosed Jack's face, then his neck, approaching his goal. It would be quick, and it would be a little scary for Jack, but after that, things would be fine. There was no other choice.

"Finally, I have you," he whispered, licking over his throat as each snap of his hips jarred against Jack's balls. The groan of pleasure from Jack was all he needed and in a flash, his teeth lengthened. Jack's entire body flinched as Daniel struck with the swiftness of a viper, slicing through skin and muscle as easily as a hot knife through butter. Hot blood spurted under his fangs, following the line of progression into his mouth and down his throat.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted in his ear, but Daniel couldn't hear him past the pounding of his heartbeat. He sucked and drank with the same rhythm of his hips and was just barely aware of Jack's hands holding onto his shoulders with the strength of a vice-grip. Two days ago, that would have been painful. Now, it only brought forth pleasure and determination.

"Daniel, stop!" Jack growled and Daniel pulled back to gauge the anger and fear staring up at him. But he refused to stop the rhythmic movement of his hips; Jack needed grounding and Daniel would use his body to do it, including his voice. Part of him resisted, wanting this to be of Jack's own accord, that he'd accept and love him, even with the knowledge that his friend and lover was no longer human. But if Jack resisted, then Daniel would have no choice but to use the full effect against him. 

As Jack stared up at him, Daniel's heart ached, bracing for rejection and pleading for it not to happen. He didn't want to manipulate him. Please, don't make me, he shouted silently. He knew what Jack saw as he met his gaze: the mask of someone else. Someone he knew, but with long, pointed canines that looked more like the fangs of a serpent. Then Jack tried to shove him off but Daniel surprised him again by holding him easily, pinning him to the bed with his hands and hips.

Daniel licked the trickle of blood that tried to escape his mouth and groaned with luxurious pleasure at the combination of that taste with the feel of his cock nestled deep inside his beautiful ass. The wound at Jack's neck would soon heal, but Daniel planned to re-open it, again and again. 

Surprise hit him suddenly as Jack punched him hard across the face. Grabbing the offending hand, Jack then slapped him with the other; Daniel grabbed that one too. "You can't hurt me physically, Jack. But rejecting me will. Please. Don't."

"What's happened to you?" Jack asked, horror and anger clouding his face.

Daniel bent down, kissing at the furrowed brow. "Shhhhh," he soothed, unable to keep from modulating his voice and surrendering to the inevitability. Jack would indeed need coaxing. "I'm just fine, Jack. Really I am." 

Jack shook his head. "No, you're not, you..." 

He inhaled sharply as Daniel thrust deep, screwing his hips to ride over Jack's prostate. Jack threw another punch, but Daniel ignored it easily as he purposely used his cock to sway Jack's mind. "Shhhhh, it'll be fine, Jack, I promise." When he slowed down, Jack was panting uncontrollably with pleasure, but he was also insanely angry. 

"Daniel, stop, let me go, you're compromised and I need to get you back to..." His words died as Daniel started to laugh softly. 

"I'm compromised, yes. I'm so compromised. And I love it, Jack. And so will you."

"No, wait," Jack began, but his protest died on his lips as Daniel held him down and thrust with slow, deliberate force. 

"I love you," Daniel told him.

"Ah god, you can't," Jack moaned.

Eyes bright, Daniel whispered, "I do. And I know this pleases you, tell me."

"No... yes, I don't... Daniel," Jack gasped, shaking his head again.

"And my body pleases you, too," Daniel went on, snapping his hips all the harder. "Say it."

"You sonofabitch," Jack answered, arching his head back, biting at his bottom lip.

"Tell me," Daniel pushed.

"Yes," Jack replied grudgingly, "it pleases me. But--"

"No, Jack. There is no but. There's only what pleases me and what pleases you. Only you and me. Us."

"Us," Jack repeated, looking into Daniel's face. He suddenly reached up and grabbed him by his hair and Daniel grabbed him back. 

"Us, Jack," Daniel said soothingly, hips now riding slow and easy. Hypnotically. "It will always be us."

"What do you mean, _us_?" he asked, wincing when Daniel sent another shudder of pleasure through him.

"You made me yours a long time ago. I'm returning the favor. You're mine," Daniel whispered, his possessive need skyrocketing as all his senses overloaded. Eyes glazed from the continuous pleasure, he added, "I'll never let you go, Jack. Never." When Jack tightened his fists, Daniel added, "Don't fight me, you'll lose. You're mine, Jack. Mine." Then he lowered himself again and thrust with uncharacteristic savagery, slapping against Jack hard and loud as he sank his teeth into his flesh.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, but this time, the sound wasn't from fear but angry pleasure. He arched again, roaring as his orgasm erupted, splattering their abdomens. Daniel growled loudly against his skin, mouth filled with blood as his own release exploded. With a swiftness he'd learned from his sire, Daniel pulled back and bit into his arm, taking in a mouthful of his own blood, then captured Jack's mouth and forced him to drink. When Jack finally complied, throat working as he swallowed, Daniel kissed him hard and deep before returning to drink deeply of his lover's blood.

There would be no going back now.

  


. . .

  


It was the middle of the night and moonlight bathed Daniel's back as he lay on his side, head propped in his hand. He drew designs across the skin of his sleeping lover's chest and abdomen and circled the thin smears of blood with figure-eights. He wore a dreamy expression, as if he were admiring artwork, and had no idea that he was singing to himself.

The urge to piss got him distracted and he pushed off the bed and padded across the hall. As he relieved himself, he heard Jack groan, but it wasn't just from waking, or from finding Daniel gone. It wasn't from anger, either. No, this groan Daniel recognized, followed by harsh pants and gasps. Jack was in pain.

Daniel paused, listening to the sounds, and slid his hand over the shaft of his cock, stroking himself erect. God, Jack sounded so sexy when he was in pain. Or angry. When Daniel returned to the room, he found Jack on his knees, hunched over. Kneeling on the bed, he absently rubbed his back. "It'll pass, Jack. Trust me. Then everything else won't matter anymore."

Before he knew it, Daniel was thrown down and Jack hovered over him, eyes filled with the contradictions of fear, anger, and desire. "What did you do to me?" he accused, licking at his teeth.

Daniel ran his hands over Jack's belly, his chest and up across his shoulders to grab hold of his head. "I've made you mine," he said gruffly as he wrapped his legs around Jack and pulled his head down, placing his lips against his throat. "Take your first drink, Jack."

Just as Daniel had behaved those first few minutes, Jack fought against the urges but slowly the tension of revulsion transformed to desire, aided by a predatory longing as his canines lengthened. He took a tentative lick over Daniel's skin, then struck with an intensity Daniel only half-expected but was not prepared for. Nor did he expect the onslaught of pleasure that rocketed through him, bringing him a spontaneous orgasm as the fluid shot from his cock and decorated their bellies and chests.

Lastly, Daniel didn't expect the unrivaled ferocity Jack displayed as he grasped his legs behind the knees and pushed them up to his chest, his cock already finding its way with brutal accuracy. Daniel clutched his shoulders as he arched his head back, shuddering uncontrollably as Jack fucked him with viciously hard thrusts. Maybe it was no more than he deserved but Daniel loved it, and as Jack gave him what he wanted, all Daniel could do was laugh and think, _Thank god, there really was no going back._

**~**

**end**


End file.
